


Thunderstorms

by existentialyoutubers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialyoutubers/pseuds/existentialyoutubers
Summary: Phil hates thunderstorms. Luckily he's got a foolproof solution to help him sleep.





	Thunderstorms

It was raining. 

Actually, that was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say it was a downpour, the likes of which Phil had never seen before. Sure, it rained in England, but never like this. He felt, as he stared out his hotel room window, that it had been raining for days. He also knew this wasn’t possible; he would have known it even without Dan reminding him they had arrived at the hotel only a couple hours ago. That didn’t change how it felt though. Like he could hardly remember what the sun looked like, even though it had been sunny the day before when they left Minnesota. He had gotten used to seeing the sun, being in America now, and he found himself missing it already.

“Phil!” 

The sound of Dan yelling his name made Phil jump in his chair, turning to frown at the other man. “I’m two feet away, Dan, no need to yell,” he replied, his eyes returning to the window.

An exasperated sigh sounded behind him. “There is when I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes,” Dan retorted. “Now, did you download the game so we can film tomorrow?”

Phil hummed his response, having heard only half of what Dan had said. There was another loud sigh before Dan dubbed him a drama queen and left to his own room, leaving Phil to stare at the storm by himself. It wasn’t Phil’s fault that he couldn’t focus on anything else; he just didn’t understand how Dan didn’t feel the same way. 

Phil didn’t think it would be such a big deal if his phone hadn’t been buzzing with weather alerts. The first time it had happened, Dan had been just as freaked out as Phil. Never before had they been in an area where things like ‘Severe thunderstorm warning’ or ‘Flash flood alert’ popped up on their phones. However, the other man had calmed down once their driver reassured them they didn’t have much to worry about in the bus. And he was even calmer once they were ten stories up in their hotel rooms. 

But Phil couldn’t let it go. He couldn’t shake that panicky feeling that something would go wrong if he didn’t keep a constant vigil at the window. It was ridiculous, sure, but it kept him rooted to his chair long after it was too dark to see anything outside. 

There was a part of him that, aside from the panic he was feeling, was also fascinated by the lightning flashing out the window. It was Phil’s favorite phenomenon, only ruined by the crack of thunder that sounded a few seconds later. With every loud boom, Phil flinched, even knowing that it wasn’t the sound that was dangerous.  
When he managed to peel his eyes away from the storm and glance at the clock, the late hour threw him for a loop. He hadn’t realized he had been sitting at the window for so long. With much reluctance, he got up and got ready for bed, crawling between the sheets a few minutes later. His eyes focusing back on the window almost subconsciously. 

What followed could only be considered a valiant effort to fall asleep by one Phil Lester who, despite his best efforts, was still jumping every time the thunder cracked. It was nearing three in the morning, and Phil knew something had to be done. They had a show the next evening and the last thing he wanted was to be over tired and crabby for it. Crawling back out of bed, he walked over to the door joining his room with Dan’s. slowly easing it open, though he knew Dan was most likely already sleeping like a rock. 

His footsteps fell silent on the carpeted floors as he walked to Dan’s bedside, staring down at the other man as he debated how smart of a decision this actually was. There was a chance Dan wouldn’t wake up at all, a chance that if he did wake up he’d either tell Phil he was being ridiculous or just laugh at him like he sometimes did when Phil got scared of thunderstorms. But Phil knew this was his only option if he wanted to sleep tonight. So he gently nudged Dan, loudly whispering his name until those brown eyes opened. 

“The fuck you want?” was the first thing out of Dan’s mouth, the words half slurred. 

“It’s still storming,” Phil muttered, staring down at the floor. 

Dan’s eyebrows raised, his unamusement clear. “And you had to wake me up at-” a pause to look at the clock, “-3 o’clock in the morning to let me know?”

Silence fell over the room as Phil considered his next words. Glancing up to meet Dan’s eyes, he shrugged almost sheepishly. “I can’t sleep, not with the thunder...could I maybe stay in here?” The last words left his mouth in a rush, not wanting to overstep. It’s not like the two had never shared a room before; they’d even shared a bed both in hotels and back home, especially on stormy nights. But Phil had told Dan it’d be fine, he’d be fine in his own room. He was thirty one years old, he could manage on his own and—

“Sure mate, make yourself at home.” 

Dan’s response derailed Phil’s train of thought, enough that it took him a second to process what he had said. The soft smile that had appeared on the other man’s face helped, and soon enough Phil was climbing into bed next to Dan. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, after he got comfortable, not daring to look back at his friend. 

“S’not a problem, what I’m here for,” Dan mumbled, already halfway back to sleep. 

Phil rolled his eyes at that, but he could already feel himself calming down, the exact effect he knew being here would have. Sure, he could be brave on his own if he wanted, but it was always easier when Dan was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea inspired by the fact that it was storming for a solid three days and I'd also like a Dan to cuddle with/protect me from them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to fourthingsandawizard for beta reading! :)
> 
> (feel free to stop by existentialyoutubers on tumblr and say hi as well!)


End file.
